Sabrina Bryan
Reba Sabrina Hinojos better known as her stage name Sabrina Bryan, is an American singer, actress, author, songwriter, fashion designer, and dancer best known as a member of the girl group, The Cheetah Girls, and for starring in the Disney Channel Original Movie of the same name and its sequels, The Cheetah Girls 2 and The Cheetah Girls: One World. Early years/Cheetah Girls While she was a student she filmed the Disney Channel Original Movie The Cheetah Girls , which was released the summer of 2003. The movie's soundtrack went double-platinum. Bryan, along with Adrienne Bailon and Kiely Williams, achieved success as members of the official The Cheetah Girls group. In November 2005, the group released their Christmas album, Cheetah-licious Christmas, and also toured the US on their Cheetah-licious Christmas Tour to promote the album. The Cheetah Girls 2 premiered on the Disney Channel on August 25, 2006. It garnered more viewers than High School Musical, becoming the most watched Disney Channel Original Movie before being beaten out by both Jump In! and High School Musical 2. The soundtrack to Cheetah Girls 2 went Platinum. After the release of Cheetah Girls 2, Bryan, along with her fellow Cheetah Girls, toured the US on their The Party's Just Begun Tour. The Cheetah Girls released their official debut studio album, TCG, on September 25, 2007. The first single from the album, "So Bring it On", was released to Radio Disney on August 25, 2007. The second single, "Fuego", was released to Radio Disney on September 15, 2007. The Cheetah Girls: One World premiered on August 22, 2008. They kicked off their One World Tour on October 8, 2008 and concluded December 21, 2008. Television/film appearances Bryan has acted in several TV shows, with notable guest appearances in several episodes of the soap opera The Bold and the Beautiful. She also appeared in two series pilots, King's Pawn and Driving Me Crazy, neither of which made it to air. She then had guest appearances in shows like The Geena Davis Show and The Jersey. She also appeared in the hit TV show, Grounded For Life, before her rise to stardom in The Cheetah Girls. She also had a small supporting role as Mrs. Murray in the 2008 straight-to-dvd film Mostly Ghostly and is set to star in the upcoming independent comedy film If It Ain't Broke, Break It http://www.post-gazette.com/pg/09100/961837-60.stm. Dancing with the Stars Sabrina competed in the 5th season of Dancing with the Stars. Sabrina and her professional dancing partner, Mark Ballas, received a score of 26 out of 30, at the time the highest score earned in the first week by any contestant. On Week 4 of the show, they set another record by receiving a 30/30 from the judges for their paso doble, making her the first contestant to have received a perfect score that early in the show's history. Bryan led all contenders in judges' scoring in Weeks 1, 3, and 4. Bryan received her lowest score, a 25 for a foxtrot, during Week 6, in which she also performed a Rock n' Roll routine with the other contestants. That week, she was voted off; the announcement was met by shock and tears from the show's judges, contestants and live audience, since she and Ballas were favored by many to win the competition. The next week, the remaining dancers and celebrities showed their continued support and affection for Bryan by donning her signature cheetah paw-print tattoo. For the penultimate week, Bryan and Ballas were invited back to the show to perform, another first for any couple. For the 100th show, their Paso Doble was chosen as number 9 on the top 10 dances of the first five seasons. Bryan and Ballas were the only couple in the top 10 that did not make it to the finals. On their interview at Fox News, they confirmed that indeed, she and Mark Ballas Jr. were planning to go on a date now that they were no longer on the show. On November 4, 2007 in a TV Guide interview,TV guide interview after weeks of speculation by fans and media of a possible offstage romance between her and DWTS partner Mark Ballas, Bryan confirmed that they were 'hanging out' and has often said she knows she has found a 'life long friend' in Mark Ballas. She was featured in the Soft Scrub Dancing With The Stars Live Tour. She danced with Derek Hough (while Mark was injured) then with Mark until her last show on January 13, 2008 before leaving for India to film the Cheetah Girls One World. She has been a celebrity correspondent for the behind-the-scenes look at the eighth season of Dancing with the Stars for E! News, and tv guide's Reality Chat. Performances Philanthropy Healthy Kids Challenge In 2008 it was announced that Bryan would be partnering with Mission Foods as the spokesperson for the Healthy Kids Challenge. One of Bryan's many roles is to provide information to help educate kids on easy ways to stay healthy through nutrition and keeping active. Visit MissionMenus.com for some of her favorite snack ideas and recipes.CBS Video Solo projects Byou Bryan released a DVD workout entitled Byou in January 2006. The workout is especially geared towards young girls with a tagline that reads "Be Happy, Be Healthy — BYOU!". More than a quarter million DVDs have been sold. A soundtrack to the DVD was also released which included the song Byou, performed by Bryan, as well as other songs by her and other artists. The song Byou was also featured on the Radio Disney: Move It! CD which was also released in 2006. Bryan recently released Byou 2, which was filmed in June and was released January 13 2009.Amazon.com: Byou2 Byou 2 features one exclusive track by Bryan called C'mon. Princess of Gossip Bryan teamed up with popular author Julia DeVillers to write the book Princess of Gossip the story of an ordinary girl with an extraordinary secret. Princess of Gossip was released on October 8, 2008.Amazon.com: Princess of Gossip: Sabrina Bryan, Julia DeVillers: Books Filmography Discography Albums of the Cheetah Girls DisneyShopping.com: Movies & More The Cheetah Girls Soundtrack *Released: August 12, 2003 (U.S.) *Record Company: Walt Disney Records Cheetah-licious Christmas *Released: October 11, 2005 (U.S.) *Peak Position: #74 (U.S.), #5 Pop Catalog *Record Company: Walt Disney Records The Cheetah Girls 2 Soundtrack *Released: August 25, 2006 (U.S.) *Peak Position: #5 *Record Company: Walt Disney Records In Concert: The Party's Just Begun Tour *Released: September 10, 2007 (U.S.) *Record Company: Walt Disney Records TCG *Released: September 25, 2007 (U.S.) *Peak Position: #44 (U.S.) *Record Company: Hollywood Records The Cheetah Girls: One World Soundtrack *Released: August 19, 2008 (U.S.) *Peak Position: #13 *Record Company: Walt Disney Records Solo album Byou *Released: January 17, 2006 (U.S.) *Record Company: Sony/BMG Special Marketing Other songs *Just Watch Mehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XVZRxfLC6uI *C'mon (Alternate version featured in Byou 2) Tours *The Cheetah Girls - One World Tour (2008) *Dancing with the Stars — The Tour (2007-2008) *The Party's Just Begun Tour (2006-2007) *Cheetah-licious Christmas Tour (2005) References External links * Sabrina Bryan on Myspace.com * Sabrina Bryan on Facebook.com * Category:Living people Category:Live actors Category:Actress Category:Actors